


《想您亲我》醋厂番外

by sichuan



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 15:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sichuan/pseuds/sichuan





	《想您亲我》醋厂番外

狭小的空间里，室温在不断攀上，江寻昱被季余舟抵在墙上，身后是冰冷的瓷砖，身前确实无比灼热的身体，他浑身上下早没了半点力气，全靠着季余舟支撑才没有滑下去。

花洒不知什么时候打开了，温热的水从两人的头顶留下，把头发和衣服全都打湿。

湿哒哒的水珠沿着眼睑、脸颊流下，滑落在光滑的地板上。

明明做过无数次了，两人都像是第一次做爱那般急切。

隔着湿透了的衬衣，季余舟的手指游走在江寻昱纤细的身体上，在他的胸前打转。

乳尖是江寻昱的敏感点。

或者说，只要季余舟手指所到之处，都是江寻昱的敏感点。他的身体是由季余舟完全开发的，所有的快感都来自季余舟的“谆谆教导”。

此时，隔着薄薄的白色衬衣，乳尖在季余舟的捻弄下颤巍巍地站了起来，透出来粉嫩的颜色来。

像是含苞待放的花蕊。

江寻昱的腰弓起一个好看的弧度，似是逃避，又像是迎合。

他颤抖着，胸膛剧烈地起伏着，两腿绷得笔直。

水把他的衣服完全打湿，紧贴在大腿上，能清晰地看出下面的一团东西。

季余舟也硬了，硬的发疼，性器被束缚在内裤之中，像是一头蛰伏的巨兽。

亲吻的时候，两人的性器难免会碰到，同样灼热的东西像是有生命有意识一样，贴着自己最敏感的地方，江寻昱下意识地缩了一下。

季余舟低声笑着，带动胸腔嗡嗡发颤，他三下五除二剥掉两人的衣服，灼热的皮肤之间，再无任何阻碍。

紧密地贴合在一起。

江寻昱更害羞了，整个人几乎都缩在了季余舟怀里，季余舟抱着他，美其名曰：“帮你洗澡。”

他的手指认真攀上江寻昱纤长的脖颈，一点点捻着，还真像是在认真清洗。

脆弱的喉颈被人掌握在手里，是来自灵魂深处不可磨灭的恐惧。江寻昱喉结上下滚动着，低头，在季余舟的手腕处落一个虔诚的吻。

这个吻很轻，很柔，转瞬即逝，却是天雷勾动地火。

季余舟眸色暗了下来，其中满是欲望的火光。

浴室旁边的架子上就放着一瓶润滑剂，季余舟挤在手心，用掌心的体温暖热他，随后掐着江寻昱的腰把他抵在瓷砖上，手指划过饱满的股瓣，来到江寻昱身后。

手指一根一根地深入，抽插着，认真地帮他坐着扩张。

温热的水顺着手指在穴口流过，江寻昱下意识夹紧了，季余舟“啪”地一巴掌落在浑圆的股肉上。

“乖孩子，宝贝，放松点。”

情事中的情话总是格外撩人，更何况季余舟的嗓音是那么温柔，甚至某一个瞬间给予江寻昱乱伦般的快感。

曾经他无比敬仰的人……在和他做着最羞耻，也最亲密的事。

江寻昱闭着眼睛，仰头，任由热水顺着头顶流下。

扩张完毕，季余舟关了水，胡乱地擦拭了两下，抱着江寻昱跌跌撞撞地压在床上。

两人身上都没有擦干，走路的时候，水珠就顺着修长的腿滴在地板上，头发也是湿漉漉的。

季余舟的手指插在江寻昱尚且湿着的发间，翻身，让江寻昱跪坐在自己身上。

真到了床上，季余舟反而没有刚才那么着急了，他掐着江寻昱的腰，握住江寻昱前面完全翘起的性器。江寻昱的那里长得很好看，颜色还是粉嫩的，即使这会儿彻底硬了起来，蓬勃着，能清晰看到上面虬曲的血管，也仍旧白里透着粉。

季余舟上下撸动着，嗓音里带着沙哑的笑意：“宝贝儿，我还在吃醋，你想好要怎么补偿我了吗？”

江寻昱浑身酥软着，欲望的电流从头皮传到蜷缩着的脚尖，哪还有多余的理智来回答季余舟的问题。

他从鼻腔中发出一声轻哼，讨好似的，又像是发泄，弓起腰，去咬季余舟突出的喉结。

只轻轻咬一下，在上面留下一圈淡淡的牙印，像是在做什么标记，而后吻便一路向下，舔弄着季余舟的胸膛。

季余舟被他撩拨的欲望高涨，身下的性器就顶在江寻昱的两腿之间。

他强压着自己的欲望，声音哑得不像话：“没想好吗？那我帮你想。”

他把江寻昱往身上再抱了一点，性器正对准热乎乎，软塌塌的穴口：“自己来吧，来取悦我，让我满意了，我就不再追究这件事。”

江寻昱难得心里有点委屈，那个自称他粉丝的人又不是他自己想要的。

他的一颗心被谁占据地满满当当，季先生怎么可能不知道。

心里这么想着，江寻昱却仍无法拒绝季余舟的命令，因为季余舟的眼眸中流转着欲望的火光，也饱含着鼓励。

江寻昱腿根发颤，缓慢调整着跪的姿势，他的双手扶着季余舟的饱胀灼热性器，皮肤像是被灼了一下。

这当真是一只蛰伏的巨兽，是正在苏醒的巨龙。

江寻昱深得其中滋味，所以更觉害羞。

他的手指颤抖着，缓慢把巨物对准自己的穴口。

接触到的那一瞬间，如潮水般的羞耻夹杂着快感涌向江寻昱的身体，直叫他头皮一阵发麻。

他的腿下一软，直接跪了下来。

粗大灼热的性器毫不留情地顶入湿红粘腻的穴肉，内壁甚至能清晰地感觉到巨物上狰狞凸起的血管。

突如其来的快感猝不及防，江寻昱忍不住呻吟出声：“季先生、嗯……太、太大了……哈……”

穴肉的内壁是湿热而又浸湿的，如一张不知吃不饱的小口，饥渴地吮吸着，把插入其中的性器一点点绞紧。

季余舟的呼吸也沉重了不少，单手按着江寻昱饱满的臀肉，深深插入。

饱满的伞头顶弄着最深处的敏感点，小穴被占据得满满当当再无一丝缝隙。

江寻昱趴在季余舟的身上，小腹紧绷着，腰弓起好看的弧度，腿根一阵痉挛。

季余舟的另一只手还掌握着江寻昱的性器，不许他射。

“乖孩子，自己动。”

江寻昱被逼在高潮的边缘，早就没了半点理智，他胡乱地哼哼着，坐在季余舟身上毫无章法地扭着屁股。

却完全顶不到自己最敏感的那个点。

迟迟不能满足的穴肉空虚起来，湿热的粘液顺着两人的交合处缓慢流出，把两个人的小腹都弄得湿漉漉，黏糊糊。

江寻昱啜泣着，小声哀求：“季先生……嗯……我想要……求、求您……哈……给我……嗯……给我……”

“不着急。”

闻言，季余舟撩开江寻昱被汗水粘在额头上的头发，缓慢地顶弄起来。

却是一点点碾着，撩拨着，性器是不是才会擦到那块最敏感的软肉。

似乎在惩罚，在表达某种不满。

江寻昱几乎要被这似在悬崖边的快感逼疯了，电光火石之间，终于想起来了什么，讨饶道：“我、我只喜欢您，嗯……只喜欢过您……只爱您……啊……永远属、属于您……”

江寻昱的表白颠三倒四，满是气音，季余舟心里的却莫名邪火少了大半，他扶着江寻昱的腰，问道：“那你该怎么叫我？”

江寻昱眼角通红，小声地叫出了那个无比羞耻的称呼：“……老公。”

“下次……”

“下次……嗯……绝对、嗯……绝对不收……收别人送的东西……嗯……”

“乖孩子。”

季余舟低笑，终于满意了，欺身把他压在身下，大张大合地操干起来。


End file.
